Episode 610: Whoopi Goldberg
Plot Summary Everything's going perfectly fine in the Muppet Theater, 'til Rizzo gets a nervous case of the hiccups, and guest star, Whoopi Goldberg helps the other Muppet friends to solve this problem. Luckily, 1 deep breath and 1 sip of ice cold water does the trick and Rizzo's hiccups disappear for good. Cold Opening *Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Whoopi Goldberg's dressing room door 5 times and tells her 14 2nds 'til curtain, and Whoopi agrees to do the show with all of them. *''The Muppet Show Theme Song'': Gonzo's trumpet imitates a joy buzzer. *Opening Musical #: Robin and Walter sing Halfway Down The Stairs as a duet *''Bear On Patrol'' sketch #: Stealing the Mona Lisa from the Johnny Cash Memorial Art Museum. *Talk Spot: Kermit, Walter and the Muppet friends speak with Whoopi, and Rizzo comes in with a crazy case of the hiccups, which eventually disappear. *At the Dance sketch #: The Muppet couples sing Don't Stop Believing. *''Muppet Sports'': Louis Kazagger presents the banana cream pie balancing act, but unfortunately, 1 of them goes flying off and lands right on his face. *Sam the Eagle gives his speech about dental hygiene, including brushing and flossing our teeth. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch #: Giant meat easing plant attack *''The Swedish Chef'' sketch #: Chocolate and vanilla ice cream sandwiches *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch #: Bean as the patient *''Muppet Labs'' sketch #: Musical Glow-Stick *Closing Musical #: Robin, Rizzo and Mildred Huxtetter sing When the River Meets the Sea. Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Statler, Bean, Link Hogthrob, the Newsman, Lips, Flash, Beaker and Foo-Foo (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf and Baby # 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Bobo the Bear, 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Matt Vogel as Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices, taken over 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 9 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Polly Lobster and Mulch (voices, sounding the exact same way Kevin Clash made them) *Peter Linz as Walter and Baby # 6 (voices) *Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Van Neuter (voices) Transcript Episode 610: Whoopi Goldberg transcript Category:The Muppet Show season 6 episodes